Life After Death
by theothercullen427
Summary: This story starts right after eclipse and continues to talk about Bella and Edwards lives after death. Its my first fanfiction, so please review. I think you'll like it. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

"Well here goes nothing," I said to Edward as we walked through the door. "You don't have to say anything you know," he said, "I'll tell him everything. And I'll know when to stop so he hopefully won't blow up."

"Tell me what?" demanded Charlie. "Is there a reason I should be blowing up about now?"

Shoot, I thought. I hadn't meant to tell him this way. Maybe it was best to let Edward do all of the talking. I honestly wasn't sure if I would be able to speak.

"Charlie," Edward began, "I would like to ask you…"

"Ask me what?" Charlie said before Edward even had time to finish what he was saying.

I didn't need Edwards's mind reading talent to tell that Charlie was not in a great mood today. And he didn't even know what we were talking about yet. I shuddered to think what his reaction might be.

Edward continued, "Charlie, I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Charlie screamed. "ISABELLA SWAN! What the hell is going on in your mind right now? What on earth made you think I would allow this! You're only 18 Bella! And you know what happens when people get married young! I mean, look at your mom and me! And after all that's happened between you and _him_," He seemed to almost spit out the word with particular disgust, "You think you can just go and MARRY him? And you haven't even known him for that long. Bella?!?! What has gotten into you!!" He stopped to take a breath and seemed to just remember that Edward was still here. "YOU!" he yelled, "HOW COULD YOU EVEN **THINK **THAT I'D BE OKAY WITH THIS?!?!?! OUT, NOW!!"

"Dad, stop it!" I yelled.

"To hell I won't!", said Charlie.

"Charlie, just hear me out," Edward said with his velvet voice still unnerved, "Just listen. Then I promise I'll go home, but whether Bella goes with me or not is her choice."

"I want to!" I said from my shelter beside Edward.

"You have no say in this," Charlie growled.

"DAD!!! It's MY life! I can chose what I want to do with it! And this is what I want! Come on Edward. Let's go. If my dad doesn't want to accept the life I've chosen, he'll just have to accept life without me."

"Now wait just a second," started Charlie.

"No dad," I said, "I'll be back later to get my stuff. Bye."

Then I stormed out of the house toward Edwards's car. Even though I walked out the door far ahead of him, he was still there holding the door open for me as I climbed into the car.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until he pointed it out.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"No your not. That much I can tell without being able to read your mind. What's wrong? Other then the obvious of course. I mean, I know we just had a huge fight with your dad, and you moved out, but it's not like you were going to live with him forever. And please don't say you weren't expecting him to explode."

"It's just… It's just I don't know how many more moments I am going to spend with Charlie as a human, and I wanted all of those moments to be happy ones."

"Its okay, it's all right," Edward spoke as we drove toward his house.

His voice comforted me, and I was able to relax.

Before I knew it, we were at the Cullen house


	2. Chapter 2

Edward lifted me out of the car and carried me to the door. When he finally set me down, I asked him why he had carried me.

"So you don't trip and die before you reach the door" he said.

I started to laugh through my tears. Then Alice walked in.

"Did I miss something?" she said as she walked toward us. "Last time I saw you in a vision, you were weeping."

"I was," I told her. "Up until a minute ago. But then Edward made me laugh, which I honestly didn't think that I would be able to do for a while."

"That reminds me, why were you crying in the first place? I didn't catch that part."

"I was upset because things didn't go so well when I told Charlie I was engaged. He got really upset, and I…I moved out. Hold on, you didn't see any visions of me living here yet?"

"No," she said, "But it isn't my fault! I was too worried about you after I saw you crying! I started pacing and waiting for you too come here, and I couldn't focus on seeing anything!"

"I'm not mad!" I said, astounded. "I can't believe you thought I might be mad!"

"Well, that's a relief. Come on, let's go tell Carlisle and Esme!"

"What about Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper?"

"Jasper is hunting, and Rosalie and Emmett are at a hotel."

"Why?"

"So they can have some privacy while they…um…spend some quality time together."

"Alice!" Edward yelped, "I did NOT need to see that! I could figure out what you were talking about easily enough without any explicit pictures from you visions! Were you TRYING to disgust me?!"

"Maybe," Alice said with a sly smile. "But don't change the subject. Come on, Esme and Carlisle are up on Carlisle's office. One second."

Alice closed her eyes and her face went blank. It was only a second before she opened her eyes again, looking just as perky as before, but in that split second I could have sworn I heard Edward mutter "hypocrite".

"Sorry," Alice said, "I was just making sure that we wouldn't be walking in on anything x-rated. But the coast is clear."

We walked up the stairs and reached Carlisle's office. I made Alice knock before we went in, although Alice tried to convince me that it would waste precious time. Edward smartly pointed out that we literally had "all the time in the world". In the end, I knocked while they argued. Then Alice shoved the door open and ran inside. Carlisle was at his desk, doing some paperwork. Esme was reading over his shoulder, occasionally kissing his head.

"Oh hello!" Esme said brightly.

"Bella's moving in early, Bella's moving in early!" Alice sounded like a child who had just been given a toy that she had wanted dearly for Christmas.

"That's wonderful!" Esme cried. "May I ask why though?"

"Later" Edward said quietly.

"Well, whatever the reason, we are happy to have you here" said Esme. "Welcome home."


	3. Authors note

Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! I am sorry if it takes a while before I get more chapters up, but be patient and check back regularly. I will try not to keep you waiting!


End file.
